A scanned-beam display forms a display image by rapidly scanning a modulated beam within an observer's field of view. The optoelectronic componentry used for scanned-beam display is compact, power-efficient, and can form images of arbitrary scale and aspect ratio. Nevertheless, scanned-beam display is an emerging technology, where various issues affecting image quality await resolution.